


Angel Without Wings

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Lost Love, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Regret, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: "Although Noctis was at Prompto's side the whole time, they were in two different worlds. He had lost Prompto, just as Prompto had lost him."After Noctis gave his life to defeat Ardyn, he became an angel. However, he became an angel without wings. Noctis regretted so much that he never confessed his true feelings to Prompto. This regret prevented him from leaving this world. That's why Noctis followed Prompto and longed for a way to be by his side again.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Angel Without Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the amazing [Alina](https://twitter.com/Alinaa_SF) so much for beta reading! <3
> 
> Find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LShadowcat)!

Noctis was an angel who lost his wings. Or at least that's what he believed.

The king no longer remembered what happened after defeating Ardyn. He believed that he saw Luna and he even believed that he told her that he couldn't spend the life after with her. There was someone else he loved. Someone else Noctis longed for.

However, all of Noctis’ memories were fuzzy, so he couldn't tell for sure, but he knew he was no longer alive. As he walked down the streets of Insomnia, he was aware that he really died while fighting Ardyn. The living around him felt different. They radiated warmth and comfort that only a living being could. While Noctis was just empty.

Noctis could feel and notice the people around him, but their voices sounded dull as if he was looking at them like behind a sheet of plastic glass. He could see everything, but it wasn't as clean as if he were really there. He wasn't really part of this world anymore. Just a visitor who should have already been in a different place.

Noctis could see the other angels. He saw how they flew up to the sky with their large, white wings and disappeared between the clouds. They all looked so happy and so free. Where did they fly to? Noctis longed to get to this place too and yet he couldn't. Not just because he didn't have wings.

There were several other wingless angels like him too. Some other lost souls who either gathered around a place or followed a particular person as he did.

Noctis felt no fear, no pain or anger, but he felt a deep regret because there was one thing he denied and which he now regretted badly. He never told the person he loved about his feelings and now all he could think of was how much he would like to change that.

It was such a strange feeling to go after Prompto and to know that Prompto couldn't see or hear him. In the beginning, Noctis often tried to call for his best friend and sometimes Prompto even turned around and for a tiny moment as if he could hear him. But in the end, Prompto just looked disappointedly at nowhere. Although Noctis was at Prompto's side the whole time, they were in two different worlds. He had lost Prompto, just as Prompto had lost him. Noctis wanted so badly to go back to Prompto's side, but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

The king felt so stupid. He sacrificed his life for Eos. He did everything that he was asked and did not even get the only thing that he wanted with all his heart. His own happiness. The king had so many opportunities back then when he was still alive. There were so many moments when he could have told Prompto about his feelings and once his best friend had even seemed like he wanted to kiss him, but Noctis had just turned his head away.

It would have been unfair towards Prompto if Noctis would allow that more than friendship develop between them. After all, Noctis knew from the start that they could never have become a couple. The peace of the land depended on his marriage to Luna, and after Luna died, Noctis first had to defeat Ardyn. Then he'd learned in the crystal that the price of Ardyn's death was his own life. No, it would have been truly unfair to drag Prompto even more into this hopeless life than he already did. Noctis told himself that it was better if they didn't get together. That it would be easier for Prompto. But that was a lie, wasn't it?

Noctis couldn't stop regretting the fact that he never tried. He regretted so much that he wasn't able to confess his true love the whole time he was alive.

The king no longer had any sense of time and his perception was also different than before. Seconds seemed to last months, months just seconds. But that didn't bother Noctis. He accompanied Prompto in his life, even if his best friend did not know that. Maybe he could sense that Noctis never left him?

Noctis had been at Prompto’s side when he gave a speech at the funeral of the king. At least Prompto tried to do this before he collapsed in tears. His best friend was so distraught and looked so unhappy. It broke Noctis' heart. The king had tried to comfort Prompto, but his hands wasn’t able to touch him in a way that Prompto could feel it, while Ignis and Gladio had hugged him and cried themselves.

Noctis wasn’t sad to attend his own funeral, but he was sad that he wasn't able to comfort Prompto. Would all of this have happened if Noctis had rebelled against his fate? What would have happened if Noctis just ran away with Prompto? Darkness might have fallen on the world, but it would have been worth it if only Prompto didn't have to suffer so much. Perhaps Noctis regretted more than one thing. Yes, he regretted more. Everything could have turned out differently if only he had chosen a different path.

Noctis had been there for everything that happened to his best friend over the next undefined time period. He'd been there when Prompto broke up with Cindy and he'd been there when he left the Crownsguard. He was always there every time Prompto cried.

Noctis could see how Prompto slowly lost his way. How he got lost in his grief and how neither Ignis nor Gladio could reach his best friend. Prompto got further and further away from them, all alone in his dark feelings, which ate him up more and more. The king wanted to help Prompto so badly, but he just couldn't reach him. Why had Noctis allowed himself to blindly follow his fate?

At some point, Noctis realized that Prompto was just like himself. An angel without wings. Just with a difference that Prompto was still alive. They both were lost and just longed for the other. They were so close to one another and yet so unreachable far away.

Noctis didn't know how many months or years had passed before Prompto looked at his own weapon differently than usual. His best friend was kneeling on the floor, alone in the haven they first camped together near Hammerhead after they started their road trip. Prompto came back to the beginning and Noctis already guessed why he did that. Was there no way he could prevent it?

His best friend slowly turned the gun in his hands and looked at it with a look that Noctis' did not recognize. It was a look full of emptiness and hopelessness. Prompto didn't seem to regret anything, but he didn't seem to be able to continue either.

Noctis knew what was going to happen, and yet, he couldn't prevent it from happening. The only thing he could do was to close his eyes while clinging to Prompto, who couldn't feel his touch.

If Noctis could have wept, he would have done it now. A loud shot could be heard, which the king found cruel even in death.

At least until Noctis noticed that he could suddenly touch Prompto. He could feel him again.

Full of shock, the king looked up and watched breathlessly how wonderful, gigantic wings appeared on Prompto's back. The feathers were white and almost seemed to glow with purity. What an incredibly beautiful sight.

Noctis didn't even notice for how long Prompto's body had been on the ground. He had no eye for that. Not when his best friend could look at him for the first time since they said goodbye before Noctis’ death. They could look at each other again and Prompto seemed as speechless as the king was.

Noctis and Prompto both kneeled on the floor and looked at each other in disbelief. Noctis couldn’t help but hold Prompto closely. He could finally feel him again. He longed to touch Prompto again and now he could. 

Happy. Noctis felt happy.

"Noct ...?"

Prompto's voice was a low whisper and Noctis made a sound that he could not name himself. He could hear Prompto clearly! And he could talk to him! After a long time of loneliness and longing, he could finally be with his best friend again. The thick plastic glass that separated them from each other was gone. They were together again.

"Prom ...! Prom, I missed you so much!"

Noctis spoke his words with such happiness that he no longer believed that he could still feel. To be finally reunited with Prompto was all he wanted. His Prompto.

A laugh came from Prompto's throat as he looked at Noctis with an expression that indicated that this was even more than Prompto had ever imagined in his wildest dreams.

"... dude, you have no idea how much I missed ya! Life without ya was just horrible. I really wanted to see ya again Noct. I wanted it so badly."

Prompto looked as if he wanted to sob from happiness but there was no time for that. Without hesitation, Noctis put his hands on Prompto's cheeks and did what he had wanted all his life and never fulfilled.

Noctis kissed Prompto.

He kissed his best friend with such deep longing and love that finally released him from his eternal remorse. Prompto’s lips felt so soft and warm that Noctis could completely lose himself in the kiss. That kiss felt a thousand times more beautiful than anything Noctis had ever dreamed of.

They kissed and kissed before Prompto suddenly laughed.Noctis laughed as well. It was so inappropriate and so right at the same time.

Prompto put his hands on Noctis cheeks as well and the two looked at each other for a moment. Noctis found that he could still cry, just as Prompto could. Tears of happiness ran down Noctis cheeks when he put his forehead against Prompto’s and could finally feel happiness again. He was no longer empty, he was happy. He had his Prompto back. They could finally laugh together again.

When was the last time he saw Prompto laugh? Noctis couldn't remember. Prompto had looked so sad ever since he'd accompanied him as a wingless angel. But now, his best friend was laughing again. Prompto smiled and couldn't stop while he put the big white wings around them both.

It felt so warm and safe. Noctis felt safe and secure. Perhaps the king would find his own wings and they would fly to where all the angels disappeared between the clouds. Maybe.

And even if this didn’t happen, Noctis didn't care. It would also be okay with him if he stayed on Earth forever with Prompto. They both finally got what they had longed for so badly. They didn't need anything else.

Noctis looked his best friend in the eye for a moment before kissing him again with an overjoyed smile.

Yeah, that’s what he wanted. Noctis wanted to spend all eternity kissing Prompto.


End file.
